The software files utilized to implement the preferred embodiment of the present invention are provided in printed form and are attached as microfiche Appendices A, B and C comprising 1862 frames. This software is used to implement the invention on equipment available from Starguide, Inc., of Reno, Nev. This software directly corresponds to software submitted on Disks A, B and C of the parent application.
The software and technology presented herein is a further improvement of the technology disclosed in the Applicant's co-pending application "Audio File Distribution and Production System," filed Sep. 1, 1995 as a provisional provisional application, Ser. No. 60/003,164; and file on Aug. 30, 1996.
All of the software appendices A, B, and C referenced above, along with the above-referenced papers--provisional and non-provisional applications along with their referenced incorporations and appendices--are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
This invention relates to a software production system for packaging aggregates of information into addressable packets which are transmitted to receivers over a satellite network, with the information aggregates (IA's) displayed and arranged for use via an associated Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) file, or other such display language file and interpreter. The HTML file would include a link to software for providing a low-cost communication link from the receiving station (or stations) back to the transmitting station. An example low-cost (and consequently low throughput) link would include a software link for telephoning and, for instance, directing the transmission source station to send more information as needed. This telephone linkup might also connect to other external telephonic sources. Alternatively, other low-cost links might be used to remedy asymmetrical data link problems existing between satellite transmission and receiving stations.
Satellite networks are used to transmit large quantities of information from a transmission station to an orbiting satellite which relays the transmission back down to a variety of receiving stations. Such digital information can include, for example, text, photographs, audio, video, and/or animation. While satellite transmission has been recognized as an efficient method for distributing such diverse information, organization of such varied media has presented problems. Generally a receiver of such varied media must sort out and discern the purpose of each file and the requisite playback or viewing tool to use with each particular file. Thus, while a user may receive a file or group of files over the satellite transmission network, follow-up printed documentation, or even a live representative, must often arrive separately in order to explain and organize the files sent. This is because satellite receivers are generally one-way data collection systems, and generally cannot send information via satellite back to the transmitting station. While separate satellite transmitters might exist at a receiver station, this is generally an expensive communication method and requires the extra satellite transmission hardware and related upkeep.
Accordingly, companies such as SONY NETWORKS, or TM CENTURY, will send audio information and other such files to satellite receiving stations which are owned and/or controlled by entities such as radio or television stations. The receiving station might be a subscriber of the above mentioned companies' services, or the transmitting company may be trying to solicit new business. In either instance, the receiving station has been designated to receive downloaded information in the form of computer files which might include, for instance, sound bytes from a new record, or sound effects for possible use on a radio show, or video clips for use on the news. In the past, such files have been downloaded and identified by letter/number identifiers typically associated with the naming of each file on the computer's operating system. The user must then sort through and organize the various information, categorizing the source of the downloaded information, the playback media, and the topic to which it relates. For a radio or television station that constantly receives information, this organizational problem is greatly compounded.
Methods and computer languages exist which are designed to organize, display, and link together information from a variety of different playback and display media. One such language is Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) which is used to display "web pages" on the internet. This language, however, has not been used to organize and display different types of media information transmitted over a satellite network to receiving stations. An HTML page can therefore be developed to identify and link together various media files which have been transmitted with the HTML page, or are known to exist on the receiving station's computer storage medium. Organization of the files is thereby provided by textual or graphical orientation of the HTML page, or pages. The various media files can then be conveniently accessed via clicking on a button or textual area which has been linked to the file.
Accordingly, what is needed in the field is a system which will produce organized information groups and packets for the transmission and display of satellite information consisting of aggregate media files which are transmitted to a receiving station. An HTML page, for instance, might provide links to files which are transmitted with the page. The HTML page might also provide links to playback software (e.g. MUSICAM) and/or other files already associated with the receiving station. The HTML page might alternatively provide a software link to a telephone connection which could provide data dialog with an external site. The telephone connection might be used to call the satellite transmission station to further direct the transmission source to transmit more and/or different information to the receiving station, or to a group of stations.